Cheering for Love
by BookLoverxinfinity
Summary: Leaf is one of Gary's cheerleaders. She loves him, but he'll always seem to be a player. After he hurts her, she disappears. Will he find her and make it up to her? One-shot. Oldrivalshipping/Leafgreenshipping.


**A/N: This is the first time I have written a story on Pokémon, and I make long author's notes that are to be read.**

**READ: In this story Leaf and Gary aren't rivals and they do live in Pallet Town but have never met each other. Also most of the places are based off of the game LeafGreen but there is anime stuff in here too. Gary has his new clothes but original hairstyle. Also I don't know the order Gary gets his gym badges, so if I am wrong sorry. Leaf may be a little OCC. Wait can game characters be OCC if you play them? Oh well I just image her being a little OCC in my story. Oh and sorry if Gary is a little OCC. Also the cheerleaders will wear their outfits like in the first Pokemon episode not like in the others. And the girls heights will vary and not all be taller than Gary. One last thing, Gary and Leaf are both 17 but in my world Gary is three months older than Leaf. Gary is traveling through Kanto for the second time, and he decided if he doesn't win the Indigo Plateau he will become a Pokémon Researcher.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I did game characters would appear more often in the show and a lot of characters would be made a couple. (Sighs). Hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Gary's POV:<span>

I was just leaving the Saffron City gym, with a smile on my face, after winning my battle with the gym leader, Sabrina. The cheerleaders were happily following me out, congratulating me on my victory. I now had seven badges. I only needed one more to enter the Indigo Plateau and face the Elite Four.

I decided that I needed to head to Celadon City to get supplies and hang out a bit before I headed back to Viridian City to get my last gym badge. Celadon has plenty of spots to hang and have fun.

"Come on girls. We're going to Celadon City for a while," I informed.

Most of the girls just giggled and talked amongst themselves, but I noticed one girl just standing there quietly, partially hidden in the back, with her light pink pom poms pulled close to her chest. She held a nervous expression and looked out of place. She had long brown hair that was pulled up in a high ponytail with sparkling brown eyes. She was shorter than all the other girls, maybe even a little shorter than me. She was cute. I had never noticed her before, and I felt a little bad for her.

"Hey Lexy? Come over here for a second," I called over to a tall cheerleader with medium-length, blue wavy hair. I had a little less than ten cheerleaders all together. I didn't know all the girls names, why should I? But I did know hers.

"Yeah. What is it Gary?"

"Do you know who that girl is over there with the long brown hair?" I asked pointing in the unknown girl's direction.

"Oh, yeah, that's Leaf."

"Has she always been traveling with us?"

"Yeah she's been here the whole time. You never noticed?" Lexy asked feeling sorry for Leaf.

"No. Huh. Well thanks for the help."

"Yeah, sure, anytime," she waved a little skeptic, leaving Gary.

Leaf must be upset about something. Oh well she's not my concern just another pretty face that I hired to follow me around and cheer. She'll get over whatever is bothering her. I got in my car, and the cheerleaders and I drove off to Celadon City.

_In Celadon City…_

Celadon City was full of energy. Children were playing in the streets, adults were rushing off to play the slot machines, and teens headed off to the Celadon Dept. Store. I already faced Erika, the gym leader, so there was no point in visiting the gym while we're here.

"Ladies, ladies. Gather around. Okay so here's the plan. We'll be staying here for three or four days. So you are free to do whatever you like until we leave." They all jumped up squealing with delight and then quickly scattered. The only person left standing in front of me was a girl in a blue and white cheerleading outfit with long brown hair. Leaf. What was she still doing here? Didn't she want to go have fun with the other girls?

"Um, Leaf?"

Leaf's POV:

I was intently listening to Gary talk to the girls and I. He was giving us free time. Oh no! What was I supposed to do? I don't know where anything is in this city. I've only been here twice before and one of those times was when Gary faced Erika. At that time we were just passing through after the gym battle. By the time I finished my thought, I was all by myself standing in front of Gary. When did he stop talking?

"Um, Leaf?" he asked confused.

"Huh?" I dumbly asked trying to figure out where to go.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh, oh, yeah, yeah," I stated waving my hand in the air nonchalantly. I was still lost in thought. "Wait, what? Did you just say Leaf?" I asked finally leaving my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah that is your name isn't it?" he asked confused.

"Well yeah, but I never told you my name before. Are you stalking me?" I asked accusingly.

"What!? No and besides you're the one who is following me around, remember? Cheerleader." Gary stated bluntly gesturing toward my outfit.

"Well yeah, I guess," I answered shyly blushing, digging the toe of my shoe in the ground.

"What are you doing still standing there?" he asked annoyed, changing the subject. "Aren't you going to go hang out somewhere or join the other cheerleaders? Or how 'bout going to do your hair? Girls like doing that, right?" He irritatingly mocked. He was talking to me like I was a dumb child and he knew everything. Arrogant jerk. Why do I even like him? Now, I'm mad!

"For your information, I am not a girly-girl who does my hair every minute, every second of the day. I am actually kind of a tomboy despite my current appearance. Also I don't know where anything is in this city. So stop acting like a cocky bastard," I replied angrily.

He stood there shocked for a minute like he couldn't believe I actually got mad at him. "Fine, I'll show you around and then I have to go," he stated, now unfazed by my outburst, then he started walking away expecting me to follow. Which I did.

Gary's POV:

"Hey! Wait a second! I didn't say I'd come with you," I heard a voice call after me.

"That's okay. I don't have to show you around. You can figure it out yourself or ask somebody else or maybe even get lost," I smiled to myself at the last part.

She nervously brought her pom poms up to her mouth, biting her bottom lip, as if she were trying to make a decision. "Okay. I accept your offer," was all I heard.

I quietly showed her around, pointing out all the places I knew and gave her a little information on each like where the best games were or where there are evolution stones being sold. She silently followed me, looking shy and embarrassed. I'm not sure why. When we were done she quietly thanked me and headed to the Pokémon Center to get a room. She is strange. First she was mad at me and then she was as quiet as the breeze.

I walked to the Dept. Store to stalk up on supplies like revives, full restores, antidotes, and retro mail. I went back to the Pokémon center where I had left Leaf. The doors slid open for me to enter. Nurse Joy welcomed me as I walked up to the front desk. "I need a room," I stated.

"Right away little boy," Nurse Joy said cheerfully.

I growled in annoyance. I am not a little boy. I am the best Pokémon trainer there is.

"Here you go. Have a nice day," she said as she returned with a key.

I yanked the key from her hand and walked toward my room. I was looking at the floor thinking about my next strategy when I bumped into someone. I heard an 'Umph' as that person fell to the floor onto their butt.

"Hey! Watch where you're going," Leaf said angrily.

I looked at her about to say 'no, you should watch where you're going' when I stopped and stared at her. She had a white hat on with a red stripe and red half circle on it. Her hair was out of its ponytail and hanging straight down. She wore a light blue tank top with black around the collar and around the bottom. The skirt she was wearing was red and looked like it was layering to the side. She had on light blue leg warmers to match her tank top. Her sneakers were white with a red stripe and black rubber bottoms. Her accessories included two black bands on her wrists and a yellow messenger bag. She was beautiful. I continued to stare in awe as she stood up and looked at me confused.

"What are you staring at? Do I look weird? You're freaking me out!" Leaf said in growing fear. She backed away from me and then tried to get passed.

I shook my head clear of any unnecessary thoughts. "I'm not staring at you. I was just wondering where you decided to go."

"Oh, um, I was going to go outside of Celadon for a couple of hours and try to catch some more Pokémon."

"Oh, okay," I said confused. Was she a trainer also? "Just don't get lost."

Leaf's POV:

He told me not to get lost. Does he care what I do? Earlier he had said to get lost. Weird.

I finally got passed Gary and made my way outside. I was going to find an Eevee. Eevees are hard to find but that has been my objective for months. I really wanted a Vaporeon.

When I finally made my way to Route 7, I heaved a sigh of relief. I would finally get to battle. I walked among the grass and began my search.

For hours I've searched but so far the only Pokémon I've ran into are some Pidgey and Meowth.

"Go Graveler," I shouted throwing my Poké Ball for the eighth time when another Meowth appeared.

"Use Brick Break." My Pokémon obeyed and attacked the Meowth. The Meowth tried to counter using Pay Day, but its weak move didn't even faze my Graveler. Graveler hit Meowth full force and knocked him out in that one move.

"Good work Graveler you were great. Return." I kept moving through the grass until I meet the next Pokémon…

Gary's POV:

Leaf seemed like an independent spirit. I liked that about her maybe I can challenge myself to try and win her heart like I do with every other girl.

I followed her out of the Pokémon center and onto Route 7. She was walking along in the grass with determination in her eyes. I hid behind the Underground Path building, so I wouldn't be spotted.

I've been watching her for hours and obviously she hasn't found what she's been looking for. Again I saw her throw a Poké Ball. Her Graveler appeared and was about to fight a Meowth. I watched the battle with full amazement. She had some really strong Pokémon. Her Graveler took down that Meowth in one move.

I left right afterward, so I wouldn't be caught. How was I going to try and coax her to like me? I had to think.

I know! I will first act interested in her then ignore her completely, so she'll come to me. If she starts to like me then maybe the saying 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' is really true. I'll be irresistible.

Leaf's POV:

No luck. I didn't find an Eevee, and I already owned all the kinds of Pokémon I ran into. I walked back to Celadon City. Oh well.

I was starving. The Pokémon Center was my next destination, so I could fill my stomach. I entered the doors and made my way to the vending machines that sold pre-made sandwiches.

After I bought my sandwich, I sat down at the tables when I noticed Gary also sitting at a table eating. He looked my way and eye contact was made. I turned away and blushed. How did that moron have this effect on me? I mean, I freakin' love him! How is that possible when he doesn't even know me? I forced myself to look his way again and noticed he was up out of his seat, lunch in hand, and coming this way. Oh no.

"Hey Leaf, mind if I sit with you."

"I guess not," I nervously mumbled.

"So, you a trainer? I assumed since you left to go catch Pokémon."

"Uh…yeah I am."

"Wow that's really cool. I bet you're really good."

"I-I guess I'm okay," I managed. Why was he talking about me being a trainer? He's making me all nervous and shy.

"Cool. So, what is your goal? Master? Breeder? Something else?"

He put his elbow on the table holding his face as he leaned closer. Oh my god. I'm not going to make it through this.

Gary's POV:

"I want to be a m-master," she stuttered kind of cutely. Why was she being all shy?

"Really?" I guess it made sense with those strong Pokémon she had.

"Y-Yeah but if that doesn't work out maybe I'll just become a ranger. Either one is fine."

Wow. I wasn't expecting that answer. A master or ranger? That's kind of amazing for her to have that kind of goal. "Wait. If you want to be a master or a ranger how come you're one of my cheerleaders?"

"Uhhhh?!" was all she said as her face turned completely red.

Leaf's POV:

He did not just ask that!

"W-Well, I guess b-because I could have used the extra money for my journey," I lied.

Gary's POV:

Is she lying? Something seems off, I can tell. I smirked realizing the advantage of the situation.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're all nervous and stuttering. So, why are you all nervous?" I said still smirking.

Her face flushed. "Uh, sorry Gary but I have to go. I promised I'd help the girls make new cheers for you." Then she got up and left, dumping her lunch in the garbage can as she passed.

Leaf's POV:

I quickly walked to my room that I shared with Lexy and Kole. I didn't fully lie to Gary because I did promise to help them but not until another half hour. I just had to get out of there. Was he trying to be a player? What a moron.

I decided to take a nap until I had to leave.

My nap seemed to pass by in no time as a got up and tidied myself. I then made my way to the battlefield just behind the Pokémon Center. Everyone was already there.

"Oh, there you are Leaf! We've been waiting," exclaimed Magenta.

"Sorry, but I'm ready to start."

"Okay, listen up everyone. I know we already decided to spell his name in the chant, but now we have to find the right words to add to it. Just think girls." Lexy announced.

Hmmm. What could we say about Gary? Hmmm.

"I know, I know," Roxy announced excitedly, jumping up and down with her hand in the air.

"Yes?" questioned Lexy.

"…I lost it."

Lexy sighed.

Then an idea just popped into my head. I started to sway and clap to the rhythm in my head. "I know, how 'bout G-A-R-Y, he wins his battles all the time, G-A-R-Y, his Umbreon is so so fine, G-A-R-Y, he's the best and that's no lie!"

"That's great Leaf," everyone swarmed around me saying how good it was.

"Thanks guys, but can I go now?" I asked anxiously.

"Sure, you did enough already Leaf. Have a good time." Lexy smiled and waved good-bye.

Gary's POV:

I walked around the city thinking about what happened before Leaf left. I thought about everything, the way she battled, the way she looks, and our conversation. There was something different and off about this Leaf girl. She is actually really pretty, and she looked amazing when she was battling. But why was she one of my cheerleaders and not a trainer traveling? I asked her, and she just avoided the question. Hmm…what was up with her? I can't wait to win her heart, but I also can't ignore the other pretty girls.

I was walking around the Pokémon Center, and I happened to see Leaf leaving the battlefield area. I guess it's time to try and get her attention. "Hey Leaf!" I yelled waving to indicate my location.

She jumped in surprise. "Huh?! What?" she asked after realizing it was only me.

I smirked at her reaction. Pfft. What a girly thing to do; jumping in surprise at my voice. I walked over to her. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime?"

"Uhh…yeah I guess it would be fine." Her face was totally red.

"Okay, fine." I grabbed her chin in my hand and made her look me in the eyes. Her face got redder if that was possible. "Guess I'll see you later then, Leafy."

Leaf POV:

I watched Gary walk away. I was in shock. I mean Oh. My. God. What just happened? My legs felt like jelly and I could hardly stand. We were so close to each other. Is this the way my love toward Gary really feels? Honestly, I have no idea. I think I could die and go to heaven. Does he like me?

I really have to cool down. It's getting late anyway; maybe I should just go to bed now. The Pokémon Center was getting pretty quiet anyway. The perfect place to stay the night. I entered my shared room. Lexy was already in bed with her ear buds in trying to sleep or was she asleep?

Kole was in the bathroom getting ready to go to bed too.

"Oh, hey Leaf!" she said cheerfully. "You gonna head to bed too?"

I smiled at her energy when I barely had any left from Gary making me all flustered. "Yeah I'm really tired now."

"Are you okay? Your face is all red." She just smiled at my blush. "Let me guess. Gary right?"

Wow she knew me too well; she is my best friend though. Surprisingly she is the only one who knows about my crush on Gary Oak. Not even Lexy knows, and she is basically our leader. "Yeah," I sighed.

"I figured. So, what happened?"

"Well, he asked me to hang out with him."

"No way! OMG! Did you say yes? He is Gary Oak after all. You're so lucky, you've been crushing on him forever and now you get a chance with your dream guy."

"Calm down. I did say yes, but I don't know what to do. I'm so nervous."

"Well just act normally and get your beauty sleep."

Kole started to push me into the bathroom and threw my pajamas at me grinning like a maniac. I am not going to argue with her. I striped off all my clothes except my underwear. The only thing that I wore was a big t-shirt that went down to my thighs and said Cerulean University, even though I only visited the place. I walked out of the bathroom, clothes in hand, heading toward my section of the room. My clothes were thrown on the floor next to the bed, and I finally lied down.

"Leaf?" Kole spoke.

"Yeah?"

"I hope you have a good time tomorrow."

"Thanks. You're the best friend I could have ever asked for."

"Ditto."

I fell asleep after those words and hoped to have pleasant dreams.

_The next morning…_

I woke up to knocking at the door. Really? I'm trying to sleep. I lifted my head up and looked around the room noticing everyone had already gotten up and left. I sighed. It was only 9:00. I usually get up at 9:30. "Coming."

I opened the door to Gary standing in front of me with his fist up like he was about to knock again. "What?" I snapped because he had woken me.

"Uhh?" He stuttered looking away with a blush on his face.

Oh no. I looked down at my attire. I was only in a shirt with no pants and no bra. "Eeeppp!" I slammed the door in his face and ran to the bathroom grabbing my clothes in the process. I got in the shower and cleansed myself as fast as I could. I had to look decent. I mean this could be some type of date right? I dried off and started to get dressed. I put on my usual attire and finally made it back to the door to re-greet Gary.

Gary POV:

I stared wide-eyed at Leaf when she opened the door. She was only wearing an oversized sweatshirt. My cheeks flared up. Did I really want to break up with her, breaking her heart in the process? She's not the average everyday girl.

"Eeeppp!" Leaf shrieked in realization.

She slammed the door in my face. I stood there frozen in shock. Shuffling was heard on the other side of the door, followed by the shower turning on. About 6 minutes later she opened the door again with her hair still wet.

"Geez Gary, you should have told me you were coming at this time. I was so not ready."

"Yeah, I could see that," I replied still recovering from my shock.

"So, are you ready?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

We walked down the hallway in utter silence. I kept glancing at her. She was just one big mystery that I wanted to solve. We walked out of the Pokémon Center and made our way to Route 7. I wanted to battle her while we were hanging out.

Leaf POV:

Why are we going to Route 7? There is nothing special there except wild Pokémon. I was nervous. He didn't want to see me battle did he? He is twice the trainer I am. Gary's got something planned, and I was going to find out.

"W-why are we heading to Route 7?" I asked.

"Don't worry Leafy, you and I are just going to battle," he smirked.

That bastard! Who does he think he is, telling me I'm going to battle without asking me first? Fine! If he wants to battle, then this is going to be one hell of a battle!

"You're on!" I stated with confidence.

His smirked remained on his face. We walked over to a clearing. I took my position, and he took his. "This will be a two on two battle. Okay, Leaf?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. You go first."

Gary smiled. His smile melted my heart.

"Charizard come on out." Charizard stood there and stretched his wings, ready for anything.

"Slowbro! It's time to battle!" I said as my Pokéball released my pink friend.

"Sssllloooowwwbbbrrooo," it called.

"Charizard use Fly." Charizard flew up into the air and came racing down toward my Slowbro.

"Slowbro, quick use Confusion." The Confusion hit Charizard full blast causing Charizard to lose his momentum and wobble while coming down. The attack had caused some damage. All of a sudden Charizard changed direction and flew face first into the ground. It was confused. I silently cheered as I watched Charizard unsteadily stand up.

"Charizard, hang in there and use Dragon Tail."

Dragon tail? I scolded at myself and face-palmed. How could I forget Gary's Charizard's newest move.

Charizard's tail started glowing blue as it approached my Slowbro. "Dodge!" Slowbro didn't act quickly enough as Charizard's tail skimmed Slowbro's arm and slammed into the ground. Both had taken some damage. Slowbro got hit and Charizard smashed his tail straight into the ground. "Slowbro, lets finish this, use Surf." A tidal wave of water appeared from the ground as it swiftly moved straight for Charizard.

"Charizard, fly into the air." Charizard obeyed and easily dodged my Surf. "Now use Fire Blast!"

"Slowbro, counter with Water Gun." The Water Gun hit the flames that were coming down and extinguished them as Charizard landed back on the ground.

"Charizard, Dragon Tail one more time." The blue light reappeared but Charizard smashed his tail into the ground, hitting no one. He was still confused. "Come on Charizard snap out of it," Gary commanded.

"Slowbro lets finish him off with a Water Gun then use Strength."

"Sssssllloooowwbbrrrooooo." Slowbro shot a stream of water at Charizard who fell backwards and then walked over to slam Charizard into the ground. Charizard was unable to battle.

I smirked at my victory as I saw the look on Gary's face.

Gary's POV:

She beat my Charizard. My very first and strongest Pokémon. She is really strong. She made me so mad as my face became red. I gritted my teeth in anger, "Charizard, return." I reluctantly let out a breath to steady myself. "Go Umbreon!"

"Slowbro, use Surf."

"Umbreon, jump over the wave and use Tackle." Umbreon jumped high over the wave and landed right in front of Slowbro, tackling him, forcing him to slide backward. Slowbro was already hurt and looked exhausted. Leaf's Pokémon fell and she sighed.

"Slowbro, that was perfect. You did an excellent job," she said kissing her Poké Ball and returning it to her bag pulling out another. "Venusaur, come on out!"

Her Venusaur appeared out of the red light. It was big and looked strong and healthy. "Umbreon, use Crunch." Umbreon ran toward Venusaur.

"Venusaur use Vine whip to stop Umbreon in its tracks and then pick Umbreon up." Venusaur released its vines and hit the ground right in front of Umbreon, so it couldn't proceed forward. Venusaur then wrapped Umbreon up and held the rival Pokémon in the air.

"Don't worry Umbreon, use Shadow Ball." Umbreon charged a dark sphere in front of its mouth. The sphere grew bigger and was shot at Venusaur, right in the face. Venusaur unwillingly let go of Umbreon. "Now use Crunch."

"Venusaur, dodge and use Leech Seed." Venusaur dodged the attack and shot tiny seeds right onto Umbreon and under its feet. The seeds started to glow green and suck the life out of Umbreon. Venusaur gained more energy.

"Umbreon, try Shadow Claw this time."

"Venusaur counter with Cut then grab Umbreon again with your vines." The two moves Cut and Shadow Claw clashed but were equally matched. The small explosion from the impact pushed both Pokémon back a bit. Venusaur then grabbed Umbreon again while it was trying to regain its composure. "Venusaur finish this off with Solar Beam." The flower on its back quickly began to glow white. The charging rate was faster than any other normal Pokémon because this Pokémon seemed really strong. Once the flower was charged, a powerful beam blasted straight toward Umbreon. After the smoke cleared, Umbreon was clearly showed lying on the ground unable to battle. Unbelievable.

Leaf's POV:

"Woo-hoo!" I beat my boss Gary. I did a little victory dance to celebrate. Then I noticed Gary just standing in his battling spot not moving and mouth agape. He looked shocked and maybe a little angry. Oh no. What if I made him mad at me and hate me forever? I stopped dancing.

"How could she beat my Charizard and Umbreon?" I heard him say under his breath.

"Gary? Are you okay?"

He looked up at me. "Yeah," He slowly smiled. "So our date's going great isn't it?"

What? My mind went completely blank and my face started to heat up. This wasn't a date was it? Maybe I should have let Gary win. "I thought we were just hanging out not going on a date."

"Oh, right, my bad. But, what? Wouldn't you enjoy going on a date with me?" he asked getting closer to my face.

"Uh? Uh," was all I could say.

"Come on Leafy, I didn't mean to make you all flustered. Let's call it a day, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Gary and I walked back to the Pokémon Center without saying a word. How could he have been shocked to lose to me them regain his composure so fast without a hint of anger and then get cocky? What is he trying to pull?

"Well, I'll see you later Leafy."

I hadn't even realized we were back at the Pokémon Center. "Yeah, see you later. Wait, where are you going?"

"To play the slots."

"Oh."

"Did you want to come?"

"No thanks. Oh and stop calling me Leafy. It's annoying, and I don't like it."

"Too bad. Goodbye Leafy," he smirked while walking away. What was wrong with that guy? What a bastard.

I walked back into the Pokémon Center to get lunch. It was already 12:30pm and I hadn't even eaten breakfast thanks to Gary. I bought another sandwich and got a drink. I saw Kole eating at a table all by herself. She waved me over. "Hey," I said.

"Oh, hey," she replied excitedly, crumbs falling down her face as she talked and munched on her sandwich. "How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date. Stop saying that."

"Awwww. No need to be so grumpy about it. Just stop denying your feelings."

"Kole, just please stop."

"Fine," she sighed. "But literally, how was it?"

I sighed. She wasn't going to let this go. "Actually, I'm not sure how it went. Gary took me to Route 7 and asked me to battle and you know how I am with battling."

"Awwww, Leaf, you didn't right?"

"I did. My Pokémon are just so strong. We were almost evenly matched, but I still won. I'm so stupid. I like him so much, so I should have let him win. But I don't know if I could have made myself purposely lose. He looked really shocked and angry. If I would have purposely lost and then he found out, he most likely would have been madder than what he was."

"Don't worry Leaf. I'm sure he didn't mind…that you totally kicked his butt," she shouted and pumped her fist in the air.

I weakly smiled. "Well, it did feel pretty good to kick that moron's ass."

"You go girl. He might be a god to us cheerleaders, but he needs to be taught a lesson every now and then on being too arrogant."

"Yeah," I replied finishing off the last of my sandwich. I collected up my garbage, and Kole and I threw our stuff away. "So, where you off to now?"

She turned to me smiling. "Well, I'm either going to take a power nap, go shopping, or go play the slots."

"Oh, well, Gary's at the slot machines right now. He's gambling supply money away because I know for a fact he didn't buy everything he wanted yet. So much for the point of this pit stop."

"Well maybe I'll go to the slots then to check Gary out for you. Need to make sure he'll still have enough date money for you," she said waving goodbye and winking at me.

I shook my head in pure regret. Really? Did she always have to tease me? What to do now?

I guess I'll just take a walk around Celadon after I take my Pokémon over to Nurse Joy.

I walked for what already seemed like an hour. I passed Rocket Game Corner where Gary and Kole were, sat at the fountain for a while and, probably passed or visited all the other major buildings. I just had to walk around the regular buildings or houses now.

I walked and walked down a couple different paths. The buildings all seemed to look the same. One, however, looked a little bigger and I heard talking from inside. I approached full of curiosity. Beside the door was a gold metal plate screwed into the side of the building saying it was a Hotel. I walked inside and heard a guy complaining about his girlfriend bringing her brother on their trip. Pfft. Get over it; there will be other opportunities hopefully. This place looked cozy and was mysterious; a little hotel in the corner of the city. Gary never explores the places he goes, he just wants to get in, get his badge, then leave. I exited the building and just stood outside the door. I felt the sun heating my skin and the breeze cooling me off at the same time. The trees' leaves rustled. This place was so peaceful. After about five minutes of taking it all in, I started to leave and finish my exploration. The only other place I found was a Café. I started back to the Pokémon Center. Time really flies; the sun already looked like it was going to set. I guess I'll grab something to eat and head back to the room.

In our room, I found Kole and Lexy playing hangman. Wow, they must be pretty bored. "Hey guys."

"Oh, hey Leaf," they said in union. "Where were you?"

I answered Kole with a sigh, "Just taking a walk around the city."

"Cool."

"So, how was your Gary stalking going?"

"Oh, I don't really know. I got too caught up in the slot game I was playing. But, I do think he still has some money left," she said blushing from embarrassment of her failed mission.

I laughed, "Okay whatever you say. I'm gonna head to bed."

"Okay Leaf. Have sweet dreams," Lexy smiled.

"Yeah what she said," replied Kole.

I grinned like an idiot. I loved my friends. Well time to go to bed.

_The next day…_

I woke up to a blow dryer turning on in the bathroom. I sat up stretching my arms, releasing a yawn from my mouth. I looked toward the bathroom door and saw Lexy blow-drying her wet hair. I got up and gathered my clothes. Lexy finished her hair and left the room saying she was going to get breakfast and then wash her cheerleading uniform. I went into the bathroom and took a shower washing my hair, body, and shaving. I got out and dried off, getting dressed in the process. Then I brushed my teeth thoroughly and brushed my hair. I put my hat on my head and left the room.

I walked down the hall into the lobby. I didn't see Gary or Kole anywhere. I sighed and grabbed some eggs and toast. I finished and chugged my chocolate milk. Where could they have gone? Wait, why would I care about Gary? I only officially hung out with him for one day. Duh, you love him, I told myself. I finished my food and got up. Maybe I'll go to Rocket Game Corner today. I exited the building and headed toward to Game Corner. The doors slid open and I walked in. There weren't very many people, but it was still early. I sat down at a machine and chose every possible win. I played about ten times until I hit the jackpot. I smiled to myself and headed to the prize center where I got a Dratini and a Porygon.

As I walked out, I saw Gary walking down the road. He looked at me and smiled, waving his hand. "Hey Leaf, I was just looking for you."

"Really, why?"

"Because it's time for our date."

"Our what?"

"Our date. Now come on. Let's get back to the Pokémon Center to get you into some more date-like clothes."

"Well that was rude. But fine."

"That's a good Leafy."

"Ugh." We made our way back to the Center and headed to Kole, Lexy, and my's room. I went in and slammed the door in Gary's face when it looked like he was about to follow me in. I changed into a light green shirt similar to the blue one I was wearing and a dark green skirt. I removed my hat and leg warmers and pulled my hair up into a ponytail with pieces of hair hanging down in the front. Lastly, I put on black flats, left my bracelets on, and put my yellow bag back on.

I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. Gary looked me over and grinned. "You look beautiful. Who knew you could look so nice?"

"Jerk," I laughed as I playfully punched him in the arm. He pretended it hurt and rubbed his arm.

"Geez, no need to be so feisty."

"Whatever let's just go." He laughed and offered me his arm. I gladly accepted and started walking with him. "So, where are we going?"

"To Celadon Dept. Store of course."

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. "You wanted me to get dressed up, so we could go to the Dept. Store? You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Can I ask why?"

"Yeah."

"…Well?"

"I just wanted to see you all dolled up."

"…Asshole."

"Aww. No need for that kind of language. Come on." He continued to drag me with him.

We arrived at the huge building and went inside. For the first hour or two we just walked around, and Gary bought some of the supplies that he wanted. We then went to the roof to get a drink. I got a lemonade while Gary just got water. I sipped my drink and leaned on the railing to look out over the city. It had a great view from up here. I looked back and noticed that there weren't many people up here. Gary was still at the vending machine mumbling that the machine was stupid for refusing to take his wrinkled dollar. I giggled as he tried straightening it out on the edge of the machine. The machine finally accepted his dollar, and he made his way over to me, resting his elbows on the railing beside me.

"Thanks for bringing me up here Gary. The view is amazing."

"It was nothing, but I must say you look better."

I blushed. "You don't really mean that."

"Yes I do. You're wonderful," he smirked as I got redder.

"You can't say that when you just started noticing me two days ago."

"I can say it whenever I want. Anyone can. Though, I wish I would have noticed you sooner. You seem different than the other girls I've dated."

"But we're not officially going out."

"We can be," he said in almost a whisper as he leaned closer to my face. Oh my gosh. Is he going to kiss me? Too late. His lips we're touching mine as I slowly closed my eyes and dropped my lemonade. It splashed on our shoes and Gary pulled away, looking down at my fallen drink. "Oh no Leaf, you dropped your drink. I can get you another," he said as if that is what was important and that he didn't just kiss me.

"Y-you don't h-have to. I-I don't want y-you to waste your money on m-me," I stuttered out of embarrassment. I was so flustered.

"It's no problem. Just wait here." He walked back over to the vending machines where a very pretty girl was standing. Gary waited his turn behind her and started talking to her as she was typing in her drink number. "Hey, babe. What are you getting? Maybe we could go out sometime, and I buy you something, like maybe dinner?"

What just happened? My face fell as a frown formed. Is he hitting on that girl after he kissed me? Does he even care about me or is he already sick of me? He is a player, so I shouldn't be surprised if he's already moving on to someone else. He's already had his fun with me. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I love him and took that cheerleading job to be closer to him and he just tosses me aside. That careless bastard. I fucking hate him. The girl he was talking to left after saying she had a boyfriend. Gary was waiting for the drink to drop as he looked back at me. He saw I was going to cry and frowned. I ran over to the elevator doors that were open since somebody just came up. They were closing as I quickly jumped in and hit the down button. Gary ran in front of the doors but was too late as he only saw a glimpse of me before they closed. I'm leaving. I can't bear to see Gary anymore.

Gary's POV:

Was she going to cry? I don't understand. Maybe she heard me talking to that girl that was in front of me. She started to run toward the elevator, and I ran after her. By the time I got there, the doors were already closing and all I saw was her sad, shaking form pressed against the back of the elevator like she was trying to get as far away from me as possible. I slammed my finger onto the down button, but the doors didn't open. Isn't this what I wanted? I told myself I was just going to break up with her anyway, besides we barely knew each other, why was she so sad? Her crying face had affected me. It changed something in me, but I don't know what. I looked around and saw the staircase door. I quickly threw it open and ran down all the flights. I came out at the lobby and looked around. The elevator doors were already open, and she wasn't anywhere in sight. I ran outside and searched for her but with no luck. Next, I ran back to the Pokémon Center and went to her room, but she wasn't there. Where could she be? I went back outside and practically searched the whole city. I even went to the Hotel and asked the old lady at the desk if she had come inside, but she said no. I left and ended up back in front of the Pokémon Center doors and dropped to my knees. I had to find her and apologize because I think I might love her, but where could she have possibly went?

Leaf's POV:

I sat in the corner staring at the wall. I don't feel like moving. There is no point in me leaving my room since I'm not traveling with him anymore. He can just leave without me and find another poor girl to hurt. I'll just sit here and not have to worry about anything.

Gary's POV:

"This is all your fault!" Kole yelled, pointing an accusing finger at me. I was backed up against the wall of the Pokémon Center hallway surrounded by two angry girls. "Leaf's gone and you're to blame. She wouldn't have left without saying goodbye if you wouldn't have had anything to do with this. But since she didn't say goodbye, then you obviously had something to do with her disappearance."

"But I didn't mean-" Slap! My head was turned to the side and one of my cheeks was stinging. Kole must have slapped me.

"But you did. You did mean. You did something. Tell me what it is. What did you do!?"

"I-"

"That's right spit it out," Lexy chimed in angrily.

I sighed. "Well, I might have kissed her than started hitting on another girl right afterwards."

The silence was so great that I swear crickets could be heard. "YOU WHAT?" They yelled at the same time. "How could you? Are you that stupid, blind and dense? What an idiot!" Kole questioned.

"I don't quite understand. Am I missing something?"

"Yeah Kole, I'm getting lost too, what are you talking about?" Lexy asked.

"Well I shouldn't say anything, but Leaf's missing, so I guess I have to. Gary, you clueless moron, Leaf joined the cheerleaders because she had a crush on you. If she didn't have a crush on you, then she would probably be Champion by now, she even has all her gym badges. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BROKE MY BEST FRIEND'S HEART YOU DICK! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

So that's why she is a better trainer than me and is one of my cheerleaders. "But I didn't know that Kole, how was I supposed to know?"

"Oh I don't know, PAY ATTENTION TO HER!" Kole sarcastically stated.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Calm down."

"I will not calm down when my best friend's nowhere to be found!" Kole huffed in exasperation.

"Don't worry, I'm going to find her."

"You better or there will be hell to pay."

I finally escaped Kole and Lexy and continued my search. I've been looking for Leaf for two days now and the only thing that happened was some boy came to the Pokémon Center and took all of Leaf's things out of her room. I asked him about it, and he said his grandma was asked if she could get those things for someone soon. Where was she? Maybe she went home. All of my cheerleaders are from Pallet, so she should be from there too. How come I've never seen her in Pallet before? I guess my journey is coming to a halt. I mean I have already tried becoming Champion before and failed. I should have become a researcher right away instead of trying for the league again, but I'm too stubborn. Well I guess I'm going to Pallet.

Leaf's POV:

There was a knock at my door, but I didn't get up to answer. It slowly opened and the old lady at the front desk came in. Her name tag said Winnie. "Honey, maybe you should try eating some more or get a shower? What do you say, huh?"

I didn't say anything or even nod. Winnie sighed and came over to me where I was sitting near the window on the floor beside the bed. I've been sitting there ever since I came to this Hotel. I would just stare into space at the wall. At first, I cried until my eyes, cheeks and nose were all red and puffy, but then I stopped. Winnie has been coming in and checking on me every day. When she reached my side, she reached down and grabbed my elbow to help to urge me to stand up. I slowly stood and looked at her. She stared back at me but didn't say anything this time. She led me to the bathroom and started undressing me. I didn't stop her. She turned on the shower and gently nudged me in after check the temperature of the water. I got in and slowly started to wash myself. I knew if I didn't then Winnie would sponge bath me. When I was done, Winnie took me back into the bedroom and sat me on the bed. She gave me some food and watched me take a few bites and then stop. She sighed once again and took my uneaten food then left. I got back up and went back to my spot beside the bed.

I've been here for at least two months now, depressed. I'm not even sure I remember why. My mind has been blank for the last month and I don't think about doing anything. I've written my mother at least twice, telling her I was okay but not where I was. Winnie is the only one who knows I'm still in Celadon. She even has my Pokémon, taking care of them, though she does bring them to me every now and then to see if they'll cheer me up. I just don't care anymore about what happens to me. If I had just became the Champion and not followed Gary, then would I have still been as happy as I was when I was hanging out with all my cheerleader friends? I don't know, and I don't care to find out.

Gary's POV:

She's been gone for a little over two months. I've searched everywhere. After I found out where she lived, I went to her house. When I got there, I found her mom. Her mom seemed a bit out of it and depressed which worried me. She's heard from Leaf the day before I arrived through a letter. The letter didn't say much except not to worry about her. It didn't even say where she was. Her mom wasn't going to call the police since Leaf had written her and told her she was okay. I then knew she wasn't in Pallet. I stopped by to see my Grandpa and told him my dilemma. He told me he knew who I was talking about. She was a girl my age and was a very strong trainer. She had started her journey the same day I had started mine. Of course that was of no help.

My search led me to the other towns and places in Kanto. I think I went everywhere even the islands. I'll never find her. She hates me and doesn't want to be found, not even by her mom. The only thing left that I can do is to retrace my steps. I'll have to go back to Celadon to where it all started.

When I arrived, the first place I went was the Pokémon Center. No luck. Then the Dept. Store. Still no luck. The Game Corner. Pointless. The gym. Starting to lose hope. I finally went to the Hotel. I moment I walked in the lady at the front desk's face lit up. "Oh thank goodness. I'm so glad you came back. Gary, right? Your friend here is in really bad shape, and I'm starting to worry about her?"

"Her?" My hopes rose a little bit. "Excuse me, but who is it?"

"I believe when she came in crying. and said her name, it came out as Leaf. I'm not entirely sure. She was hard to understand while she was crying."

I smiled. It was her. "Can you show me where she is?"

"Why of course, sonny. But I better warn you, she's become really skinny and is very pale. I don't think she gets that much sleep." She led me up to the second floor and down the hall. We stopped in front of a door. The lady slid a card in a scanner that unlocked the door. I held my breath.

The door slowly opened, and I didn't see her at first. Then, I noticed the top of someone's head on the other side of the second bed, near the window. I let out the breath I was holding. She was okay for the most part. I walked over to her and cautiously stood in front of her. What if she was still mad at me? However, she didn't even look at me. She was sitting with her knees to her chest, arms around her legs, and chin resting on her knees.

"See look at the poor thing. Doesn't even know what to do with herself. I was hoping maybe you could take her home and try to get her back to normal. When you first came here asking for her, she told me not to tell you she was here. She was so sad. But now look at her, I had to tell you if I saw you again. She's wasting away."

"Yeah." I stared at her. She finally turned her head in my direction, and I noticed the dark circles under her eyes. I frowned. She looked at me like she was studying me and then looked away again. What have I done?

"Her things are in that bag on the dresser and here are her Pokémon." The lady handed me Leaf's Poké Balls. I walked over and put them in her bag. I was taking her home.

"Leaf," I said softly touching her arm. She slightly flinched but didn't move away. "Come on Leaf. Let's get you home. Your mom's worried sick and you need to get better." I heard her sniffle and watched as tears ran down her face but other than that she was completely silent. I scooped her up in my arms bridal style and swung her bag over my shoulder. She laid her head against my chest and closed her eyes still crying. I can't believe I hurt Leaf so much that she was willing to basically try to kill herself. I walked out of the room and back into the lobby. I turned back and saw the front desk lady. I looked down at her name tag. "Thanks Winnie. I don't think I would have ever found her if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome young man but don't go breaking that young lady's heart again."

I smiled. "I won't."

_In Pallet Town three weeks later…_

I opened the door to Leaf's house and walked in. " Hi, Mrs. Green. How's Leaf?"

She laughed, "The same as yesterday Gary. She still on the road to recovery. She's gained a few pounds back, gets in the shower by herself, and sleeps every night."

"Great. Has she talked any more than usual?"

"No. She still only says a few words and talks in short sentences."

"I see." At that moment, Leaf came down the stairs. She looked at me and sat down at the table.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweety?"

"Can I have pancakes?"

"Sure…how many?"

"Two."

Mrs. Green frowned. "Are you sure you don't want any more than that?"Leaf nodded. "Okay."

I sat down at the table across from Leaf as she ate. I watched until she was finished. She didn't even look at me. She looked straight at her mom. "I'm going up stairs."

"Okay but don't stay up there all day."

Leaf went upstairs, and without asking, I followed. This is how we've been for the last week or so. I come over to her house to check on her, and she barely talks to me. We entered her room, and she went straight to her bed and sat down, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. "Leafy don't be like that. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" She didn't say anything. I stood in front of her and took the remote from her hand. She frowned. I sighed. "Please talk to me. I miss your voice and especially your laugh."

"…No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." Leaf stared at me and then laid down on her bed. I stood there like an idiot as she lay on her bed. "Leaf? Leaf, look at me." She didn't.

I finally decided I had to tell her how I felt. I crawled on her bed and laid beside her, propping myself on my elbow to look down at her. She turned over to face me. "Get off," she said sternly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Gary," she whined.

"No," I whispered inching closer to her ear. "I have to tell you something. I think I might die if I don't." She shivered as my breath hit her cheek.

"Fine, but then you leave."

I sighed in relief. "Leaf, I'm so sorry that I hurt you the way I did. I realized something after I did. I love you." Her breath hitched. "You don't know how much it hurt searching for you to no avail. Please, please, please forgive me."

"…I don't want to."

"Please Leafy. I love you too much to know that you're mad at me."

"…I love you too," she choked out. "But I still won't forgive you. Not yet."

That was all I needed to hear. I leaned over and kissed her, wrapping my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. Her hands rested on my chest as she timidly kissed me back. She still seemed so unsure. We finally stopped after a minute to get some air. "I love you, and I will never stop saying it." She smiled.

Leaf's POV:

I hate him and want to keep hating him. How can I ever trust him again? But I also love him, so I guess I'll have to try.

We've been together for about two weeks. I'm a lot better now. Gary and I are holding hands as we walk to Professor Oak's. Gary is studying to become a Pokémon researcher, and in a month I'm going to try to become Champion. I'm still mad at Gary, but I guess time will heal my wounds. Kole also promised to beat up Gary for me if he hurts me again. So I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it went by too fast and was really cheesy. This is my longest story yet. I literally took me over a year to write this because I kept stopping. I just wasn't getting into it, so please don't ask me to expand on it. Review or PM me. Flames are welcome.**


End file.
